cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Neftyaniki
Nation Information :When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Pre History :'' Many years ago in the northern taiga where the forest meets the tundra a band of Nentsi were gathered with their reindeer heard. The Shaman came forth to announce that the location of the Holy Spring had been found. Thus the settlement that would be known as Neftyaniki was established. With the guidance of The Shaman, the village of Neftyaniki Нефтяники began to grow and prosper. + + + + + Geography Neftyaniki Нефтяники is located on the Yamal Peninsula of the Western Siberian Plain. Bordering the Northern Ice Ocean, Neftyaniki enjoys an abundance of Artic wildlife including Polar Bears, Nerpa Seals, and Puffins. While the landscape is predominantly dominated by tundra, the central and southern environs of Neftyaniki border on the forested lands of the Taiga. Abundant reindeer and artic foxes inhabit the region. Neftyaniki is also rich in mineral resources including large deposits of Iron Ore and Uranium. Vast deposits of Oil are located underneath the western Ice Shelf, hence the name Neftyaniki (which means "Oilmen" in Russian). Economy The traditional economy focused on Reindeer herding, the manufacture of the freshest Ice Cubes made from crystal clear natural spring water from the Holy Spring. While sustaining these traditional industries, Neftyaniki Нефтяники continues to develop its modern industry by focusing on the Manufacture of Iron and Uranium. Although always present since ancient times, Neftyaniki has recently begun developing its vast oil reserves located underneath the western slope of the Ice Shelf. Early History Native tribes from all across the Siberian Tundra came to the village of Neftyaniki. There they found fresh Tundra grasses to feed their Reindeer and an ample supply of spring water. Modern Neftyaniki Phase One While a young nation barely beginning its industrial development Neftyaniki was brutally attacked by the Nation of Barrinia under the Rule of Dustin the Great. Neftyaniki and the ruling Archein patiently persued diplomatic routes as a means to patiently end this conflict. Unfortunately the leadership fo Barrinia was not interested in peace. A massive campaign for the defense of Neftyaniki followed. The National Defense Forces were mobilized and the invading forces of Barrinia were driven out from the lands of Neftyaniki. The benevelent ruler of Neftyaniki, The Evilest Eye, again attempted diplomacy to bring an end to the conflict that had brought so much damage to both Neftyaniki and Barrinia. Unfortunately, Blood Lust was in the eyes of Barrinia, for this nation continued to assault the forces of Neftyaniki. After many exhaustive battles to repell the invading forces, the might of Neftyaniki under the leadership of General Tsarevitch valiantly pursued the cowardly forces of Barrinia. Through brilliantly coordinated actions, the military forces of Neftyaniki laid waste to the Infrastruc The victorious Army of Neftyaniki marched triumphantly into the heart of Barrinia and proudly displayed the banner of The Evil Eye of Neftyaniki Modern Neftyaniki Phase Two The MA-AGC War Phase Three Neftyaniki builds its first Wonder. The Neftyaniki Interstate System! Upon development of the new Sibneft Oil Field, Neftyaniki used the newfound riches to develop